Miko
by almakarma18
Summary: Adventurous journey that was filled with excitement during the time in the Feudal Era was something that she has been looking forward to the moment that she was born as Kagome twin sister. However, she just needs to stay away from an anger demon lord that was out for her blood to an obsessed hanyou with a spider tattoo on his back. Now what did she just got herself into?
1. Prologue

**MIKO**

By: almakarma18

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:**

Violence, language, death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

She couldn't or shouldn't be able to do it.

It wasn't supposed to happen to her.

Her fun story loving grandfather couldn't do it.

Even her younger brother and kind mother couldn't.

They couldn't travel back in time when they tried to jump down into the bone eater well.

Besides, it was supposed to only happen to her older sister since it was her sister destiny the day she was born as the reincarnation of the woman she have been seeing in her dreams during her younger years.

From the start, it was not like she didn't have any suspicious of herself being able to travel back in time just like her sister.

They are born twins after all.

From the day that they are born together, they already share the same soul but just slightly different on each other since she also have different memory of someone that doesn't belong to the stronger and more influential soul that she carry.

The both of them carry and share the same fate together.

Besides, she was the younger one since she was born just after her twin sister.

It was her twin sister that has the stronger and more important part of the soul that they carried inside themselves while she carry some of the unimportant part of the soul that still made her priestess power stronger.

So it shouldn't surprise her at all to find herself in the past.

It was not like she wasn't been preparing herself about it during her younger years.

At a young age, she has been dreaming about memories of a young woman dress in a priestess clothes.

The woman was beautiful, strong and graceful.

However, she could also feel the strong bitter resentment of the woman from the deepest part of her soul. It was an ugly emotion that doesn't always fail to affect her feelings.

Also, she has been thinking about why she was born when she wasn't supposed to exist in this world anyway.

Only one thing came to her mind every time she thought about it, she might really be destined to live but died anyway during her time in her mother womb.

The consciousness that she gained during her time in her mother womb probably saves her from dying because of the strong and powerful presence that she felt that day during her time in her mother womb that has save her.

Anyway, she should just forget about it, it will only serve to give her a headache; it was not like she knew everything about what comes after death.

Her problem right now, is that she currently found herself standing near to the bone eater well that her family own in a small clear forest, in a different time and place that she belong to.

She could see the wide blue sky, feel the fresh and pure air that someone could rarely feel in an advance environment, lot and lots of trees, and in the distant to where she was standing, she could see her family sacred tree that belongs to their shrine, the shrine that doesn't seem to exist at the moment.

The familiar sacred tree that looks so much younger and smaller than the taller and bigger sacred tree that she has grown accustomed in seeing every day in her life from the day that she started living in her family Shrine.

The scared tree that survive in a hundred years before she was even born which contain numerous memories of not only her own childhood memories but to those that have the chance to be in the sacred tree presence.

Of course, she was not happy when she found out by experience that she could also travel back in time.

She was just so overjoyed about it.

At a young age, the life she has been living has been too boring.

She has always been looking excitement and adventure in her new life, it didn't help at all that her past self was accustomed in fighting demons.

In the modern era that she was currently living, demons was only a myth, only stories in the past.

She couldn't help but laugh in happiness when she found herself staring at the sacred tree, 500 years in the past.

Even though the place she was now was in a violent time period era, the place that was full of demon, evil spirits, gods and many more she was about to see.

She was excited for her long awaited adventure.

A world where only the strong survive and the weaker one die.

She doesn't really mind the bloodshed.

She doesn't even care one bit about it.

She was only concern on what she wants, and the thing she only cared about.

The people may call her selfish, ungrateful but nothing would stop her, even the death itself will not stop her from having something she ever wanted, an excited filled with an adventurous moment during her life time in this new life of hers.

She would welcomes the death, hardship, happiness, bitterness of living and all other bad thing that happened in someone life with an open arms because it was just all part of being alive.

No one could stop it from happening; if it meant to happen then it is bound to really happen anyway.

It was just someone bad luck if only misfortune was happening on someone life.

If they don't like it then they should have the determination to try to change the life that they are currently having.

Besides, she already experience the feeling of dying once or twice, the thought of her dying would not dragged her down; she would do what she really wanted to do in her life.

During her many travels in the feudal era, 500 years in the past, stories of her achievement, accomplishment and failure would be remember in the future as a children stories, myth, legend and history of the past.

Stories pass down by their parents to their children turn into children stories throughout the next generation.

Epic battle that was thought as only made up stories, impossible to accomplish became a myth and legend in the future.

The mark of many battles, unchanging, that will be written in books for younger generation to learn and study about how or why it happened.

If someone ask the people, demon, gods, spirits and other living being about her, even though she earned many name during her journey to those that have met her that there are only one name that suit her the best, the famous name that stand out the most to everyone.

She appeared as a kind but selfish priestess to the eyes of her many friends and allies while she was feared by her enemies, demon and human alike because of her cruelty, cold blooded and unfeeling ways.

She was Kimiko, The Corrupted and Heartless Priestess that many demon and human feared while her twin sister, Kagome, are called as The Purest and Kindhearted Priestess that the people in the past have ever met.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

The update of this story might take for a while because Inuyasha are a really long story!

As for the soul being split, I'll explain it as the stories continue ok?

Just remember that she was born with some of Kikyo soul and OC SI soul of someone in different world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Miko**

By: almakarma18

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings:**

Violence, language, death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

**Summary: **Adventurous journey that was filled with excitement during the time in the Feudal Era was something that she has been looking forward to the moment that she was born as Kagome twin sister.

However, at the moment, she just needs to stay away from an anger demon lord that was out for her blood to an obsessed hanyou with a spider tattoo on his back.

Now what did she just got herself into?

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Darkness

The moment that she opened her eyes, the first thing that she ever saw was all the darkness that seems to surround the place that where she was at.

She doesn't know for how long have she been just floating around in this dark, dark place.

Didn't she already suffer enough when she was still alive?

Why was she still suffering after dying?

Soon time itself in the void of nothingness becomes a meaningless thing to her while she continue to just float around.

She wanted to be out already.

She wanted to be free.

She yearns for freedom, something she couldn't have during her time of being alive.

She knew that she was already dead.

She died painfully from an illness that has robbed her off the chance to live her life normally.

At a young age, she was always copped inside her room and was always locked up during her stay in a hospital when her illness always got worse.

She knew that her parents only did it for her well being and it was the only thing that they could do to protect her.

However, she only wanted to be free.

She wanted to go play with children her ages.

She wanted to have her own adventure.

She wanted to travel the world.

She wanted to have her own exciting story.

However, she was unable to do the thing she ever wanted to do in her life.

Friends that she met were only friends with her because of how influential her family is.

To have her own adventure was only a mere dream because of her weak body.

The world she wishes to see was only as big as her own room that she was always locked up too.

And the only story that she own was how she have just died alone and pitifully on her own.

Then one day, while she continued to float in the darkness that she saw a brilliant light.

Even though the light was almost blinding her sight, she couldn't help but reach out for it.

It was the only thing that was interesting in this dark place.

She was so attracted to the light that she continues to reach out for it even if she knew that the light that suddenly appeared was so unusual.

And when she finally reach and touches it, the light faded away out of existence taking her along with it.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

_**-dump…**_

_**Ba-dump…**_

The feeling that she felt was comforting when she came back to her consciousness but the sound of someone heart beat easily lure her back to nothingness as soon as she came to.

_**Ba-dump, Ba-dump…**_

On the second time that she became aware of her surrounding, she has enough time to finally felt the invisible blanket that seems to be covering her entire body.

The fluffy and warm feeling that she felt was comforting to her.

However, she was still unable to coherent any thought in her mind and she was immediately lured back to sleep again the second time.

_**Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump…**_

The third time that she came to; she knew that she was somehow in her new mother womb.

She was at a dark place just like before however the feeling that she felt this time was entirely different because the place felt so peaceful and comforting so different from the void of nothingness that she felt the last time that she was surrounded by the darkness.

_**And she was not alone…**_

She felts joy when she found out that somehow someone was with her in this dark place.

She might have died alone but this time she was with someone in her new life.

_**She was not alone…**_

She felt giddy to know that she would be having a twin sister or brother with her when they finally could get out into the new world.

But for now, the feeling of skin sliding against skin when she tried to reach out to the other person beside her would be her comfort during her time in her mother womb.

_**After all, this time she was not alone…**_

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

_**Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…**_

Something was wrong.

_**Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…**_

Something was definitely wrong.

_**Ba-dump… Ba-dump… **_

And somehow she just knew it.

She was dying again, this time she knew that the weakening of the heartbeat belong solely to her.

She felt so stupid to have forgotten about the complication of having twins.

She was scared not only for her life but also the thought that her twin might also die along with her.

She was desperately trying to find something that might save them.

She doesn't want to die!

She wasn't even out in the world yet and her life was in danger.

She was just starting to have a new life of her.

Then somehow she felt it, a strong and powerful presence before her, to the place where her twin is.

She has no clue what it was but she knew that it would be the only thing that could save her.

The presence she felt was radiating with power.

And she knew that it could save them together with her twin.

She doesn't know what it was but there is something that she knew that she wanted at the moment.

She wanted to live.

She doesn't want to die, not yet when she hasn't done anything yet.

She wants to have a chance to live her new life again.

She wanted her new life to have a meaning.

So, she prayed because it was the only thing that she could do at the moment.

She was powerless.

She prayed for her life and her twin life to not be taken away so early.

It was so cruel to die so early, not even having the chance to be out in the world again.

And somehow, without her knowing that her wish was granted from the powerful presence that was inside their mother womb.

For now she was really grateful for her wish to be granted during her time of need however in the near future when she learned the true identity of the powerful presence that she felt that day that she knew deep down that she would need to get away from it and to have nothing to do with it.

Because the memories she receive in her past life of her being a priestess and to the vague memories of the others that the jewel itself was dangerous.

However, she was already too late because her wish was already have been granted.

She would soon learn in her new life that the Shikon no Tama would fulfill the wish of anyone to serve its own purposes and would manipulate the wish of someone itself to suit what it really wants.

She will learn in no time that the Shikon no Tama doesn't really grant someone their true wish.

And that the first and last time that she have wish upon on the Shikon no Tama that she has survived that day for a different reason alone.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

The sound of wailing voice filled the whole room.

The first born baby was being cradle by the arms of its mother while the second one was on her father arms.

As the wife and husband smile on each other, the woman begun to stares at the small silent baby that on her husband arms before looking down to the crying baby in her arms just in time to see a bright light that was shining inside her daughter before it quickly disappeared, thus the oldest daughter earning its new name.

"Kagome… your name little one would be Kagome… Higurashi Kagome."

Then the husband stared down at his youngest daughter on his arm and couldn't help but marvel at the deep icy blue eyes that belong to his daughter and somehow he knew by then the name that perfectly suit for his youngest daughter.

"Your name little one would be Kimiko… Higurashi Kimiko…"

The little baby that was thus name as Kimiko couldn't help but blink its eyes before yawning adorably while the oldest daughter that was named as Kagome begun to cry making the new parents to smile to themselves because it was only barely a day and yet they somehow knew their daughters would be entirely different from each other.

As the oldest daughter was the noisy child whiles the youngest daughter is the quieter one.

The husband and wife couldn't help but think what the future would hold for their daughters, not knowing that they just gave births to someone who holds a great responsibilities ridding on their shoulders.

That the fate of the world itself either it was in the past, present and future was in their daughter hands.

Twins sister that shares the same destiny yet they would walk an entirely different path on each other.

One has the ability to save the world while the other one have the ability to fall the world into a never ending darkness.

However, for now, the wailing sound of the oldest daughter crying is seem to be a music to the youngest daughter ears because it meant that she was truly alive and hopefully this time that she could finally do the thing she couldn't do in her past life.

Thus Kimiko new life is just beginning.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

The beginning of her new life wasn't a best start like she just hopes to be.

Apparently, Kimiko needed to be left behind in the hospital because unfortunately she was a bit too small and weight less for a new born baby.

So she has mostly spends her entire time in the hospital during her first few days, for how long she doesn't really know about it because her vision wasn't really that mature yet and couldn't really tell the time.

She was usually only awake during a duration of time while before falling asleep for the rest of the day.

At first she was scared because why if her illness from her past life came along her new life?

However, it wasn't really a serious issue and she was out in the hospital in no time.

As the days continue she have learned that she was born as a Japanese person, she found out by the language that her parent usually use when they speak on each other or when they usually speak to her with small word, a baby talk.

Even though English was her real language in her past life, she could easily understand her parent's language perfectly.

Fortunately, in her other life she was born in a rich and influential family and she was greatly educated from her last family even if she was terribly ill.

Even if her last parent really loves her despite her being a burden she still have the responsibility to uphold for her family name.

As such, Japanese language wasn't the only languages that she needed to learn during those days in her life.

She wasn't really forced to do it despite the reason about needing to do it for her family honor; mostly reading books was the only thing she could do during her time being copped up just inside her room.

It was the only things that have helped her forgot about her living situation.

Somehow, days turn to weeks and then months and before she knew it she was already a 1 year old girl.

And at the moment, she was staring at the girl that was being reflected on the mirror that she was facing.

It was a young girl with a baby fat on her face, an auburn hair, reddish to brown, that was straight at the top but was wavy at end of her hair and a big and round deep icy blue eyes.

The girl in the mirror was adorable and cute but somehow there was something amiss on the image that she was looking at.

So, she just continues to stare at her reflection before she realizes why the image felt entirely wrong to her.

It was the eyes, her eyes, eyes that hold great vast knowledge, eyes that look far older than a child should ever have.

And she bet that when she narrows her eyes that she could easily scared people by just staring at them.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

When she look back in the past, she was really stupid for not realizing about her ability to sense and see the spirit of the dead.

It just that the spirits that she was seeing look like an ordinary human being just as long as they don't float around and pass though solid things.

Kimiko wasn't really scared about the idea of her being able to see and even speak to a spirit since her new life have not really been that normal from the beginning.

Who the hell could say that they have the knowledge of experiencing of being born again with their past memories intact?

So the idea of her being able to see and speak to a spirit wasn't that far-fetched idea from her.

Fortunately, the day she learned about her ability to see ghost was when she has been with her new parents and she was just really grateful for it.

No one really knows how the others will react if they learned about her ability to see the spirit of the dead since some human kind of have a hard time believing stuff like that.

Yeah, some human really have a pretty close mind about spiritual stuff.

She might have been really in great trouble if that happened in front of a total stranger.

The people might have thought about her as some of a lunatic or having a brain damage and need to run a test in a hospital to see if she needs to be sent to a mental facility.

Or doctors will try to therapy her about what real reality really is.

Or maybe they would just think about it as a simple imaginary friend that she was just talking about.

She doesn't really know about what would have happened but she was just glad that it was her parents who found her ability first.

So, she kind of has grown a habit to try to touch someone when she starts speaking to them and she would stop soon anyway when she could finally learn to identify which one was a ghost or a living person is.

Of course, she doesn't do it every time since people might have a bad misunderstanding about her habit.

She was just lucky that she was still a young child at that time and that her parents wasn't scared about her abilities to see the spirit of the dead and having a high spiritual power because it seem to run down from her father family side.

She should really have been suspicious from the start about the strange girl she befriended that just suddenly appeared inside their apartment where she wasn't supposed to be at, she just thought that maybe she was a kid from their neighbor that her mother just lent in to their apartment for her twin daughters to play with.

At that time, she was just that happy to have someone to talk to since her older sister Kagome couldn't understand a word that she sometimes uses when they are alone together and at that time her 10 year old kid that she befriended was fun to talk to.

Yeah, her first best friend was a spirit; it was really an interesting experience to have.

And, it was not like she dislikes her twin sister about being boring to her, it just that Kagome was really noisy, especially when she drools on her and she could not really blame her sister from it since Kagome was only a young normal child at that time.

However, she would soon learn in the near future that her older twin sister was far from normal from what she really think when she finally learned about Kagome real identity.

The ability to see and sense the spirit of the dead was just an add bonus on her new life.

Kimiko like fun and interesting thing.

However, as she grows up her spiritual power seem to get stronger each day while Kagome doesn't show any sign of her being able to have the same ability that she seem to have.

It was making her family life miserable during those days since she seems to have started attracting not only the good spirits but also the evil spirits that seemed to always comes to her.

It was no fun at all to have an evil spirit come after her when she was just playing with the other children on a park, when she was at age of 3.

And she was kind of excited to meet a human friend for the first time at that time.

Being woken up in cold sweat during a night time from having a nightmare before screaming bloody murder when she came face to face with a scary and ugly woman that were looking down at her on top of the ceiling.

No matter how fun her ability was, it was just downright scary during those days when she thought about it but she would soon learn how to get used to it as she grows up.

She really have made her parents have a hard time during those times.

Kimiko her mother was a really kind and understanding person like a mother should be but she knew that her mother was at her limits.

Kagome, her twin sister, they were really close from the start but somehow they grow apart from each other, and it start to happened the moment that she started screaming during night time from nightmare and evil spirit appearing to her, especially those who was doing it for fun.

She couldn't really blame her sister when they start to grow distance on each other since she kind of separated herself from her parents during those days.

It was so bad that she started living locked up inside her room, no matter how much she detests it.

It was really that bad.

However, she loves her father; her father was her favorite member on their family because he understands what she was experiencing, even though her father could only sense the presence of those who passed away.

It was also thanks to what little he knows about using a paper charms to ward off evil spirit that wishes to harm her.

Kimiko father was supposed to inherit on handling her grandfather land but her father really wanted to fulfill his own dream and now they live near the busy place in Tokyo, Japan a little away from where her father home was.

So it was really not that a surprise to her when she was sent to live together with her grandfather and grandmother from her father side at the age of 4 because both of her grandparents are more knowledgeable about how to handle on her spiritual power than her father.

Even if it pained her father to be separate from his daughter at a young age.

And apparently, Kimiko father home was a large shrine temple that was called Higurashi Shrine.

.

.

**(1)**

.

.

There was something she has known when she got the chance to really learn and see the place that she was born at.

Kimiko was somehow born in a different world or born in the past and even in a parallel world because she was born in modern Tokyo of July 2, 1982 since she remembered dying during the year of 2003.

And somehow, while she continue to stare at the sacred tree that her grandfather seem to enjoy talking about that something deep down inside her very soul got stirred up and woken up at that time.

"_I…sha!"_

"_Because of such a thing…"_

"… …_. Never again… evil…"_

"_I shall take the…. to the next world…"_

Kimiko body swayed a little before she rapidly blinks her glaze eyes while holding her head tightly in her tiny little hand.

_What was that just now…?_

However, she didn't have enough time to ponder about what she just heard and about the blurry image that she just saw a moment ago because somehow her grandfather has stopped speaking and was now looking down at her with a worried expression on his face.

Kimiko immediately plasters a smile on her face while telling her grandfather about how she must have been hungry immediately stopping him from worrying about her.

She took a hold of her grandfather big hand on her small hand while slightly listening to her grandfather talk about the special food that are being specially made for her from her grandmother, a celebration of her starting living together with her grandparents.

After they ate, she was listening peaceful about one of her grandfather many stories about the past history that was related to their Shrine but then something seemed to click in her mind the moment her grandfather started talking about the Shikon no Tama and promptly fainted.

She didn't faint because of all the stress that she has been accumulating during her days of being visited by a mischievous and evil spirit of the dead.

It was just that there was some vague memory of something in her past life that came to her mind.

Even though she doesn't fully remember all the information about that particular part of her life, it was about one of her favorite's stories, about a girl journey of a lifetime during her time in the feudal era in the past.

'**A story about a love that transcend time and a love that cannot be broken'** the words that was been deeply engraved on her very souls.

A journey that she admires and somehow wishes upon to be at despite how dangerous that world seemed to be.

It was because to her eyes, the girl friendship, love and trust on her companions during her journey was a beautiful and wonderful thing.

A journey that was filled with adventure, excitement and suffering during their travels and mission.

Now Kimiko just need to learn why she was born in this world and why she became Kagome twin sister because there is something that she believe in her new life that everything have meaning to everything no matter which world she was at.

However, for now, Kimiko continue to just sleeps, unconscious, ignorance to the world around her.

.

.

* * *

.

.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

There was a reason why Kagome power didn't really appeared that early in her life.

To my first reviewer and first follower:

**LoveInTheBattleField **and **choppertime1**

Is there something you want me to ask, as in a spoiler for a reward of liking and reviewing first in my story. =)

Or is there something in the story you wish for me to write upon? I'll try to add it during some chapters that fit in Miko when the time comes! Heheheh

**Anyone have a question for me?**


End file.
